Making Me His
by neko-chansaysnyaa
Summary: Kise is her friend - nothing more. What if Kise wants to cross that line beyond friendship? Kise x Reader [warning: yandere Kise] [LEMON]


The school bell rang which signals that class is over and it is time to go home.

"Since it is already time, we will continue this next meeting. Good bye class." The teacher said. The students responded with a polite good bye.

_ closed her notes and stuffed it inside her school bag together with her pen. She slings the bag around her shoulder then started heading to the door.

"_cchi!" There's only one person who addresses her that way. She stopped her steps to turn around to see her blond-haired classmate.

"What is it Kise-kun?"

"Ne _cchi, can you tutor me in chemistry? I am having a hard time in that subject because I missed several classes 'cause I was busy with my part-time job. You're really good at it that's why I thought you can help me. Is it okay with you?"

"Umm…" She was wondering if she will agree or refuse to his request since their other female classmates were glaring daggers at her. She didn't really mind being Kise's tutor it's just that she doesn't want to subject herself to Kise's fan girls' wrath.

"I'm sorry Kise-kun but I'm busy." She finally said, continuing to exit the room.

"Eeh? _cchi wait!"

Kise, with determination still intact, continued to follow _.

"Can you reconsider? Please _cchi…"

"No."

"But please _cchi…" The tall guy caught up with her pace and stopped in front of her. His gold eyes where resembling a little puppy's looking directly at hers.

"Why can't you ask someone else? There's someone who's even better than me at chemistry."

"I already asked Midorimacchi and Akashicchi but they both refused. You're the only one who can help me. Please _cchi." He pleaded.

_ let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll tutor you."

"Thank you so much _cchi!" He suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"O-Okay Kise-kun but first, please let me go. I don't want your fan girls to kill me."

"Sorry!"

"When will be your free time, _cchi?"

"This Saturday afternoon, I guess…"

"I think I don't have anything scheduled at that day. Nice! I'll just pick you up at about 2 pm. Is it okay with you _cchi? She responded with a nod.

"Then it's settled. Saturday, 2 pm, at my place. I'll just pick you from your house. See you _cchi!" Kise bid good bye to her. As usual, with a right smile on his face.

_'s view on Kise: a very good-looking guy, a kind and friendly person. There is no person that would probably have a difficult time getting along with him. She considers Kise as a nice guy friend – nothing more. After all, he's the only one who talks to her. The rest of their class labelled her as a weirdo and always avoids her. Anyway, she's used to it and doesn't care anymore. She's used to hearing girls gossiping about her behind her back. She's used to her guy classmates who always make fun of her. But Kise is different. He always defends her. He's there whenever she can't take those painful words that they say anymore. He would always say "Don't listen to them," or "It's not true," with a gentle smile on his face. He would always wipe her tears and make her laugh again. That's why she thinks no wonder a lot of girls like him, not only because of Kise's looks and charm, or his fame as a model, or him being one of the renowned Generation of Miracles and ace of their school's basketball team, but also of his kind heart.

* Saturday, 2 pm *

As Kise promised, he went to _'s house to pick her up. He pressed the doorbell.

"Kise-kun?" _ peeked from the window. She hurriedly went down the stairs and opened her house's door.

"Come in." She makes the gold-haired guy sit on their couch.

"I'm sorry Kise-kun. I just finished doing chores that's why I'm still not dressed." Indeed, _ is wearing usual house clothes: loose t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was pulled into a loose, messy bun on top of her head with a pencil securing it.

"It's okay _cchi. I'll just wait for you here."

"Okay. I'll make it quick."

She took a quick shower and got dressed. _ wore a simple tee and jeans. She let her hair down just reaching about the middle of her back.

"Let's go."

At Kise's House…

She asked him which part he does not understand. _ would explain it to him. She would make Kise answer some sample problems and check his solution. She would smile whenever he got a correct answer but when he got it wrong, she would explain to him where he made a mistake. That cycle kept on repeating for several hours.

"Hey are you still listening?" she asked him.

"Obviously he's not." She thought to herself because the blond male's head is slumping on her shoulder.

"_cchi really smells good…"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I think we need to take a break."

"I think so too _cchi." The male replied. But _ noticed that there's something odd with his voice, no not just his voice but the way he's acting. His eyes, they're not the usual bright and cheerful eyes but they were eyes full of lust. She saw it as he looked at her with those eyes.

"K-Kise-kun?" he grabbed her wrists and kept them together.

"What are you doing?" The male just smirked at her.

"Kise-kun, stop this joke already!"

"Sorry _cchi but I'm not joking. I'm serious."

He brought his face closer to her smooth neck. He pressed his lips against her neck and jaw.

"K-Kise-kun! Stop it!"

_ struggled against his grip but he was much stronger. He just continued to kiss her neck; his teeth would sometimes graze against her soft skin. He trailed his warm moist tongue on her neck, to her jaw and to her lips.

"K-Ki—" Kise's lips crashed against _'s. her widened in shock. The blond's lips were forcefully pressed against hers. Tears began to well in her eyes. She wondered why he would do something like this to her. Kise's tongue made its way inside her mouth. It rubbed against her tongue and touched every corner inside her. When he finally had enough, he pulled away and glanced at _.

Her face is completely flushed and her lips were pinker than the usual and slightly puffy. At the same time her cheeks were wet with her tears. She glanced at him as if she doesn't know who the person in front of her is.

"Who are you? You're not Kise-kun! You're not the Kise-kun that I know!" he simply smirked at her.

"Maybe you're right, _cchi. I'm not that Kise-kun anymore. I've been holding this to myself for soooo long…" he touched her cheek and gently wiped her tears as he usually did.

"…but now I can't anymore. Isn't it ironic, _cchi? Lots and lots of girls looove me so much…but that girl…only that girl…she can't love me the way I want her to! Do you have any idea who is she?!"

"…"

"It's you _cchi!" she honestly did not know how to react.

"Come on Kise-kun! Cut this joke already. Ah! I knew it. You're just hungry right? I'll just go to the kitchen to make—"

"Why do you always think that I'm fooling around?! For once…believe that I'm serious…"

"Sorry…I'm sorry Kise-kun…but…"

"I guess I'll make you mine in _any _way possible."

The gold-eyed guy threw _ to his bed. Kise then climbed on top of _, straddling her. He looked at her with those golden eyes with lust and his lips quirked to a lopsided smirk.

"Kise…No…" he placed a finger on _'s lips.

"Just shut up and enjoy this."

Kise planted sloppy wet kisses along her neck. _ whimpered. When Kise found that sweet spot of hers, he continued to suck and bite it until he got satisfied with the red mark he made. She squirmed underneath him. _ let out a gasp as she felt Kise's clothed manhood rubbing against her inner thigh. As Kise's grip on her to loosen as he removed his shirt, _ pushed him away from her and got up of the bed. She tried to run towards the door however Kise was faster and was able to catch up with her. He harshly gripped _'s hair and pulled her back to him.

"Where do you think you're going _cchi? You can't escape me. You are mine." _'s eyes widened with fear.

He dragged her back to his bed again and become even more forceful to her. Kise tore her shirt and ripped it off of her. His lips touched _'s newly exposed skin.

"K-Kise-kun! Don't"

Her protests remained unheeded by him. He unhooked her bra and threw it down the floor. He looked at _ with hungry eyes. Kise's skilful hands groped the soft mounds of her flesh, giving extra attention to her pink buds. Her tears started to roll down her cheeks again. There's no way she wants this but her body responds to him. She screams his name at his every touch, her heart beats so fast, she's out of breath and her body feels so hot from within. _ moaned as Kise began to suck her breast, his big hands tending to its twin.

"K-Kise-kun!"

"What is it _cchi?" he murmured into her breast.

"Please s-stop this…I d-don't want—"

"Just shut it _cchi! Don't ever ask me to stop because I will never stop until you become mine!"

"B-But it hurts…not just because you're forcing me in doing _it_ with you but seeing you this way…it hurts more than anything else."

Kise's eyes softened a bit but he clenched his fist and punched the bed's headboard. _'s eyes squeezed her eyes shut because she thought he was going to punch her.

"…Damn it…Damn it! All I ever wanted was for _cchi to love me…but I ended up hurting her so much. I-I'm so selfish…I'm the worst…"

"Kise-kun…"

He relinquished his hold on _ and got off of her. _ shakily sat up on the bed, gripping on the blanket to cover her naked chest. When she stood up to pick her clothes on the floor, Kise suddenly grabbed her again. He pinned her down back to the bed.

"Kise-kun, get off of me!" she screamed but to no avail, the man just smirked at her. _ noticed the object Kise has on his hand, a tie.

"No…D-Don't! Please…"

"_cchi, do you know how long I've been hoping for this to happen? For a long, long, long time I've been craving to touch _cchi…to feel every bit of _cchi…everything…" he grabbed a handful of her soft silky hair and inhaled her scent.

"Your scent makes me go crazy…"

Kise then nuzzled the area where her neck and shoulder meet. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a muffled gasp. The blond pressed his lips against _'s. His tongue hastily plunged inside her mouth, tasting her. When _ begged for air, Kise pulled away.

"_cchi tastes sooo sweet!" Kise's hand was gripping her wrist. He led her hand towards his chest, going down to his six-pack abs then to his crotch. He pressed _'s hand against his aching, clothed manhood.

"Can you feel it, _cchi? You made me _this_ hard. Now you should do something about it." the golden-haired guy grabbed _'s wrists. She struggled to remove her wrists from his tight grasp but he was stronger. He tied her wrists together on the bed post.

"I told you right? You can't escape me _cchi." He lifted her face closer to his with his hand placed under her chin.

"You leave me with no other choice. I'll make you mine in _any _way possible."

"No! Please stop this! Let me go!" _ frantically struggled to pull her hands free from being tied.

"It's useless _cchi. I'll never ever let you go." Kise now started to peel her jeans off of her.

"STOP!" _ rashly kicked around but Kise was strong enough to suppress her movements. The golden haired man dropped her pants to the floor. He pressed his hand on her clothed flower. She let out a moan.

"You're so wet _cchi." He purred. His fingers curled on the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her legs.

"NO!"

He threw the last piece of _'s clothing down the bed. Kise's eyes trailed all over her unclothed body. The man licked his lips in approval. He leaned down on her ear and whispered, in a seductive voice.

"You're so beautiful, _cchi."

Kise traced her leg with his finger going up to her thigh. Then he spread _'s legs apart.

"K-Kise-kun…please…don't"

"A-Ahhh!" _ screamed as Kise's warm moist tongue licked her entrance.

"P-Please…S-Sto—Ahhhh!" she moaned when he began to suck her clit.

It's driving her insane. She didn't want this but it feels so good. Kise's pace became faster and _ felt a strange warm and tight feeling in her gut. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her hands in tight fists as response when the man rubbed his tongue on her sensitive nub of flesh. Kise dipped his tongue in her wet hole, making her moan louder. The tongue rubbed every corner of her insides.

After a few more moments, _'s cries resonated in the room louder. She can't hold it in anymore. She came and a thick whitish fluid flowed from her flower to Kise's awaiting mouth. He licked the rest of her cum and muttered,

"_cchi tastes so good."

Her eyes widened in panic as he saw him unbuttoning his pants.

"N-No...Please...d-don't..." she pleaded but Kise just concentrated on removing his becoming-tighter pants.

The gold-haired man had freed his throbbing erection and dropped the pieces of clothing on the floor.

"K-Kise-kun—" the man gently cupped her cheek into his big warm hands.

"Don't worry _cchi. I'll be gentle."

"No! That's not it! I want you to stop this! Please..." _ tearfully said to him.

"Sorry _cchi."

He caressed her smooth skin with his hands...going lower and lower down to her hips where he held it tight. His hard large cock brushed against her entrance.

"Ahh...Kise-kun...d-don't..."

With a sharp thrust, his manhood was plunged deep inside _.

"AHH!" she screamed in pain. Tears instantly rolled down her cheeks.

"Ugh! You're so tight _cchi!" Kise growled at her shoulder.

"K-Kise-kun...Ahh!" she moaned as he started to thrust in and out of her.

"It-It hurts...Please...s-stop..." she begged but he continued to slam into her, going deeper and deeper every thrust.

Only the walls of Kise's room can hear _'s screams and cries. She pleaded for him to stop but he paid no attention to it. She lashed out and squirmed under him, in meager attempt to escape from the tight piece of cloth that binds her hands together. She could only clench her hands in tight fists and squeeze her eyes shot as his thrusts became faster and deeper. She cries to herself wondering why this thing is happening to her. She did not want it. She never wanted it. She felt so useless and vulnerable against the man robbing her off of her purity, the man that she even considered a friend. She felt betrayed. She felt empty and dirty inside. She never thought that Kise, her only friend would do something like this to her.

"_Damn it."_ She thought to herself. She doesn't want this but it makes her feel so good. Kise kept on hitting that spot of hers which sends pleasing shocks of electricity through her nerves. _ felt that strange warm feeling in her gut.

"Ugh—"

"Ahh...AHH!" _ shrieked as Kise hit that spot again. The man let out a grunt as he felt her walls clamp against his manhood even tighter.

"_cchi...you're squeezing me...aahh..."

_ was already at her limit. She can't contain the delightful sensations that Kise gives her anymore.

"AHH! KISE-KUN!" _'s inner walls clenched even tighter around Kise's member. He has felt it too. In response, he wrapped his arms around her. His thrusts were even harder than before, pounding continually against her tight entrance.

"!" With that thrust, her inner walls convulsed against Kise's throbbing member. Her juices oozed out and coated his manhood. With one last thrust, he cum as well and spilled his milky semen inside her. He pulled out of her and leaned down to scan her little form. She's panting and sweaty, much like he is. Her face is dusted with a bright red blush. Her half-lidded, hazy eyes blankly—devoid of life and emotion, stared back at him. He leaned down at _ and placed a soft kiss against her lips.

"I love you so much _cchi."

Kise undid the tie that binds her hands together. He got off of _ and lay down beside her. The blond-haired man wrapped his arms around _ possessively and pulled her close to his chest.

As her consciousness began to dim, due to exhaustion, she closed her eyes and hoped that everything is just another dream.


End file.
